


Kinktober 2017: Borderlands Edition

by lyriumsiren



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, I apologize in advance, Jack loves himself way to much, M/M, Masturbation, Size Difference, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, idk what i am doing, sex plant, tis the time to be spooky and kinky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:48:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyriumsiren/pseuds/lyriumsiren
Summary: No tricks, only treats for those who enjoy a long list of kinks. A variety of kinks for anyone to enjoy.Warning: Not nut free.





	1. Day 1: Masturbation

**Author's Note:**

> Featuring everyone's favourite villain. Jack is jacking off to... Himself?

Handsome Jack's office was filled with the sound of groaning. The source, the narcissistic man himself. While the clothes on his upper body were slightly ruffled, his pants were down around his ankles, hand a blur on his cock. Any man could attest to having the need when thinking about a lovely lady or man that got all their blood flowing south. But, Jack wasn't thinking about anyone else right now. From his position against the grand window behind his desk, his eyes locked on the blue and green pair that reflected back at him.

"Son of a taint, you're so good looking." His voice, though normally baritone, was lowered into a husky whisper. His hand gave a slight squeeze to the aching member, thumb running over the end to flick off the beads of pre-cum that was forming. His eyes trailed over his form in the reflection, a grin on his face as he moaned. He was one handsome dude.

Between looking at himself, and the fast movements of his hand, it didn't take him long until his release was staining the clear window. He screamed his own name, leaning against the window to support himself as he was in the throws of orgasm. Jack's panting fogged the window slightly as came down from the high, only to pull away when he felt the need to sit in his throne, not bothering to pull up his pants.

His hand connected with the intercom on his desk, instantly connecting with a chipper voice. "I'm going to need you to send a custodian up to clean up a mess I made, 'kay pumpkin?"


	2. Day 2: Aphrodisiacs/Sex Pollen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nakayama is called in when Jack is under the effects of some odd plant.

Nakayama never understood how he got the job on Helios. He was a far cry from the type of scientist they needed. His knowledge resided in plants, and he'd jump at any opportunity to show off his brain power. So, when Handsome Jack requested his presence for help with a flower, he jumped at the chance. Not only for the fact it involved flowers, but Jack requested him!

The older man expected him to need help picking out flowers to go around the station, or maybe some poisonous ones to give to his enemies. What he didn't expect was for Jack to be spread out in his chair, stroking his dick, with odd yellow powder on his face. Nakayama was ready to flee, but the flower on Jack's desk intrigued him. He had seen it once before. The flower was known to release a pollen like powder, that if inhaled, will make even a chaste nun into become a nymphomaniac.


	3. Day 3: Size Difference

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Instead of testing out a new drink in R&D, Jack decides Rhys would be a great test dummy.

"Look at you, princess, you're so tiny!" Jack was leaning over his desk, mask shaped into a grin as he peered at something on his desk. Well, not something. Someone. His PA, Rhys, to be exact. Said PA, was quickly regretting ever taking something Jack offered him. The drink had looked fine, but now he was maybe ten inches tall. "I could squish you with the palm of my hand like a bug!"

"This isn't funny!" Rhys screamed. Arms crossed over his chest. At least his arm went down in size with him and still functioned. "You need to change me back, sir!"

Standing up right, one of Jack's hands went up to slowly stroke his chin. While this was hilarious, he needed the kid to get his coffee and scheduled his meetings. The fact he was a huge fan, and had a nice ass above his long legs helped him decide to change him back. Only after he tried something. To Rhys' surprise, Jack's hands went down to undo his belt, then fly, pulling his cock out. 

Jack moved close to the desk. His dick was semi-hard, ow resting against the cool surface of the desk, which managed to draw a soft hiss out of the man. "Hey kiddo, why don't you try to ride my dick to jack me off? Do a good job, you get to go back to your long legged self."

Rhys just stared, slack jawed. Jack was kidding, right? It was all some joke and the moment Rhys moved close to his dick, he'd be laughed at and called a freak, he bet. Still... What the hell? Slowly, Rhys started moving, his now small flesh hand, being the first part of him to come in contact with his boss. Jack let out a soft shiver, which only made Rhys put both his hands on the man, slowly rubbing the hardening flesh.

"This feels pretty damn weird. Don't stop, pumpkin."

And Rhys didn't. Eventually, Rhys found a way to get up on top of Jack's member, massaging it and doing whatever he could to turn the man on.


	4. Day 4: voyeurism/Public Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha is tired of Jack and Moxxi getting to close. So, she decides to do something about it.

To Nisha, there was always one sure fire way to really stake claim on someone, and get any exes off your future boyfriend's back. Nisha had cornered Jack in the bar after coming back to Concordia to turn in a mission. Seeing him chatting it up with Moxxi made her blood boil. Wasting no time, Nisha had grabbed Jack and lead him back to one o the back booths.

And now, they were making out like it was their last night alive. Nisha's hips rocked against Jack's thighs, as her hand palmed the stiffening length that was hidden under his pants. Jack's own hand was already in her's, fingers slowly rubbing the wet folds between her legs, while his other was groping her chest. Jack was trying his best to hold back his moans, and Nisha wouldn't have that.

Breaking the kiss, as they both needed air, Nisha shifted to sit on the table. Her hands quickly pushed down her jeans and the purple thong she wore. "Well, handsome. What are you waiting for?"

"I.. Uh... Nothing! Holy crap, this is happening." Nisha normally found him tripping over himself to be cute, but right now she wanted him in her. One of her own hands was on herself, two of her fingers pistoning in and out of her snatch. Jack fumbled with his jeans, eyes glued to the sight before him. If he had known all it would take to get Nisha's attention was to flirt with Moxxi, then he would of done it the moment he got down to the moon. Laser and Zarpadon could wait long enough for him to claim the lawbringer as his.

Once Jack finally got his pants down, he wasted no time in replacing Nisha's fingers. Both them groaning out, as he entered her. His hands gripped her hips, as her's went to mess up his sweaty looks. Each time she'd scrape her nails on his scalp, he'd thrust a bit harder, and Nisha loved it. Even with the music pumping through the speakers, they both knew it was entirely possible the whole bar. Hell, even all of Concordia, knew what they were doing.

All Nisha could think was that Moxxi needed to eat her heart out. Jack was her's now.


	5. Day 5: Dirty Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foul mouthed is one way to describe how Nisha and Jack talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am pretty horrible at dirty talk, but I tried.

"You like it when I ride you, cowboy?" A sultry voice moaned out. The sound of skin coming in contact with skin accompanied the words, as deep groans were drawn out from the man under her. "Got you cock right up in me, and I expect you to get me nice and deep."

Jack always made it known how much he loved dirty talk from his partners and himself, as they fucked. The sheriff who was currently riding him like her life depended on in, was one of the best. Still, no one could top him. Except for in positions, and Nisha riding him was one of his favourites.

"Fucking take it, Nish. So fucking hot." Jack thrust up as hard as he could into the dark skinned woman, his hands gripping her hips with the intent to bruise. Purple was really a good colour on Nisha, even better when it was a mark caused by their lovemaking.

"Mm, do that again! Fuck me like the filthy bandit I am." Nisha dug her nails into his chest, her head thrown back as she groaned. She never stopped her thrusting, and she could tell by the way Jack was meeting them that he was reaching his end. "Gonna cum for me, babe?"

Jack was thrusting erratically, more interested in seeking his release than making them nice and hard for Nisha like she wanted. Wouldn't stop him from mouthing off though. "Ohh yeah. Gonna pump you full. Here it comes!"

No sooner than he finished speaking, was he reaching his peak, pulling Nisha down against him as he groaned out her name and released in her. Him climaxing only managed to trigger Nisha's, causing Jack to groan once again as she tightened around him.


	6. Day 6: Biting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nisha likes to bite. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is really short, which I apologize for! I wasn't exactly sure what to do with this one.

Somtimes, Jack worried that maybe Nisha was a bit cannibalistic. The way she loved to bite him to the point of drawing blood and the fact they bruises take forever to fade. Not that he minded it, it was utterly hot. Just, sometimes she liked to bite to much. It was more bites than hickies he'd sport on his neck and chest. Sometimes, a guy just wants his girlfriend to suck his neck, instead of bite.

But, as they were making out in his office, she ended up going for his neck. Even has his dick jumped to attention as her teeth sunk in, and he couldn't help but groan, he still hoped she'd suck on him a bit. Then suck his dick later, but right now he was focused on the attention she was giving his neck. To his shock, when she pulled away to go lower, it was soft nips while her hips rolled against his.


	7. Day 7: Orgasm Denial

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhys messed up Jack's coffee and needs to learn a lesson.

"Tut, tut. Come on Rhysie, you can hold on some more." Jack purred into the cyborg's ear. His perfectly white teeth nibbled at his earlobe, drawing a whimper out of Rhys. His dick was aching, begging for release. But no, Jack decided he needed to be punished for putting a bit to much sugar in his coffee this morning. 

With Jack's cock in his ass, thrusting shallowly, and Jack's larger hand around his dick, it was pure torture. He lost count of how many times Jack had brought him to the edge, only to stop and let his PA suffer. "Please Jack. Let me cum alright."

A particularly hard thrust had Rhys moaning, and Jack asserting the fact he was the one in control. "Not sure you learned your lesson yet, baby cakes."

"Please! I feel like my dick is about to explode."

Jack moaned as Rhys clenched his asshole around Jack's dick, thrusting forward like the company man hoped. Jack had every intention of making Rhys suffer longer, but the way Rhys' ass was tempting him to completely wreck it changed his plans. Jack forced Rhys against the desk as his hips snapped forward hard, and fast. He wasn't planning on taking it easy on Rhys. 

Rhys moaned in pure pleasure as Jack finally started to fuck him. His hands tried to hold onto the desk as it rocked, moaning loudly as his boss claimed his ass. After being brought close to orgasm so many times, it didn't take much for Rhys to finally cum. He practically sobbed as he saw white, his release coating the desk. Jack was right behind him, shouting out his name as he came in Rhys' ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this! This is actually my first time writing for Kinktober. And a lot of these I have actually never written before. I always welcome feedback, and you can find me on tumblr as Lyrium-siren!


End file.
